


Who Shot the Cupcake?

by RivaWolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury, it's minor though, there's not much yet but this is just a basic little story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaWolf/pseuds/RivaWolf
Summary: An annoying rat with a crossbow keeps wrecking havoc in Piltover--And Caitlyn gets shot. It's not deadly, but she's not going to be able to get back home on her own. Cue... Vi.





	Who Shot the Cupcake?

         Caitlyn aimed her gun, staring right down the scope, and quickly clicking the trigger, and—missed, but only by a hair. The only reason she had missed? An arrow now stabbed through her leg, it giving out, she collapsing to the ground, and her gun sliding away from her as her skin felt like it was burning and bubbling. She tried to scramble for her gun, jerking her head up to see Vi already chasing down the rat, but seeing Caitlyn, immediately stopping and running to tend to Piltover’s own Sherriff.    

         “Vi! Get that thing!” Caitlyn scolded, Vi ignoring her orders, dropping to her knee near Caitlyn.

         “We _save_ people before we hunt them, Cupcake.” Vi hissed in return. “Cupcake, that’s poisoned, we—“ Caitlyn saw that a healer was already being rushed over to Caitlyn, she letting out a tired sigh. Third time this week that damnedst rat had come and gotten away—her leg already numb, from the pain? From the blood loss? She couldn’t tell anymore. In fact—she couldn’t hear people much anymore—or see. She could see Vi anxiously standing behind the healer, before everything had gone black.

 

**

 

         “Cupcake, cupcake!” Caitlyn woke up with a gasp, sitting up, looking around.

         “Vi, where are we?!” Caitlyn snapped.

         “Hospital. You just got a blood transfusion—you’ll be fine. It just, uh, hit an… artery, I think. I don’t know,” Vi comforted—more for herself than Caitlyn. Vi always kept calm, whenever people seemed hurt or even close to death, unless it was Caitlyn. Just because she was narrow didn’t mean she was frail. And she thought she had thought Vi that lesson all the way back when she had first arrested her.

         “Stop fussing over me—where is everyone? Did anyone get that giant rat?” Caitlyn asked.

         “Jayce shot at it a few times, but it just laughed at him. Got singed pretty bad, though.” Vi mentioned. “Are you feeling okay?” She asked, Caitlyn ghosting her hand over her leg—felt like it was burning. Cauterized, probably.

         “Uncomfortable at worst.” Caitlyn responded. “You didn’t have to sit and wait for me, Vi. You could have done something productive—or that ‘sit around and do nothing’ thing you like so much.” Caitlyn jabbed, only half playful.

         “It helps me recharge.” Vi shrugged. “But I should have protected you.” She added, folding her arms. Caitlyn looked at Vi’s left hand—what happened to her hand? Vi never told her, but from halfway up the forearm it had been removed, and was replaced with machinery.

         “You’re not my bodyguard.” Caitlyn mentioned.

         “Still, I’m tougher than you.” Vi mentioned. “And I don’t wanna prove this again—you play dirty.”

         “We get hurt, that’s a part of our job, Vi. We both signed up for this.” Caitlyn mentioned, seeing the hurt on Vi’s face.

         “I know, Cupcake.” She muttered. “But I can handle it better than you, ya know.”

         “Well, at least I’m not dead.” Caitlyn mentioned. “Am I allowed to go home? I have papers to file and reports to write.” Caitlyn mentioned.

         “Do you have any idea what time it is, Cupcake?” Vi mentioned, almost tauntingly. No windows so… She couldn’t tell for the time being. “Well, It’s night time, and last I checked, past your bedtime.” She teased, Caitlyn rolling her eyes.

         “You didn’t answer my question, Vi.” Caitlyn hissed softly.

         “Right, right. I’ll talk to the doc—see what’s going on.”

         “Thank you.”

         “Anytime, Cupcake.”

 

**

 

         Caitlyn grumbled as she fumbled her way out, Vi walking next to her.

         “Want a piggyback ride?” Vi asked, a wide grin on her face.

         “Can you say it in a less childish way? We’re grown women.” Caitlyn complained, Vi thinking for a moment.

         “Wanna rid me?” Vi asked, her grin wider, Caitlyn stopping, coughing for a moment.

         “That’s even _worse._ ” She spat out.

         “Less childish—more adult-y. Isn’t that what you wanted, Cupcake?” Vi asked, Caitlyn huffing, not responding, but immediately making an effort to move faster, to show as a sort of silent sign that she’s tired of Vi’s… _ridiculousness._ Metal crutches clanked on the ground, rubber squeaking as she got even faster, as exhausting as it was to move her body in that way, her foot splashing on a bit of we tile, before her crutch losing its grip, feeling Vi catch her from behind.

         “Jeez, Cupcake. Do you want to go back to the hospital?” Vi asked, not yet moving.

         “Does that mean you’ll stop being so ridiculous?” Caitlyn asked.

         “Aw Cupcake, you don’t like my charm?” Vi teased, already picking her up. “How do ya like this? Being carried like the princess you are?” Vi asked, Caitlyn huffing, moving so she could carry her crutches in the least awkward way possible.

         “If you drop me I’m going to shoot you in the eye.” Caitlyn hissed.

         “That’s fine. I have two.”

         “… You’re a fool, Vi.” Caitlyn muttered out.

         “You love me anyway.”

         “Don’t make me question that.” Caitlyn warned, Vi just laughing. Vi did have a rather nice laugh, now didn’t she? Caitlyn could feel her entire body bounce as Vi carried her—and she didn’t seem to struggle at all.

         “Vi?” She asked after a moment, Vi looking at her.

         “Yea Cupcake?” She asked.

         “Are you sure you’re fine with carrying me? I can walk.” Caitlyn mentioned.

         “You weigh less than my gauntlets, Cupcake. I don’t mind in the slightest.”

         “I’d think you’d want to take a break.” Caitlyn mentioned, Vi shrugging.

         “Eh, I can take a break later. It’ll be easier on you.” Vi mentioned, Caitlyn looking around—she could recognize what was going on around her. She was going to be home soon.

         “Ah, you’re lookin’ sleepy, Cait.” Vi mentioned.

         “Cait? I didn’t know you knew my name.” Caitlyn teased.

         “Gotta switch it up sometimes.” She cooed, Caitlyn laughing softly. “Time to go down.” Vi mentioned, Cait being genuinely jarred as she was put on the ground, but was able to adjust herself.

         “Thank you, Vi.” Caitlyn hummed, pressing a soft kiss onto Vi’s cheek, before grabbing her keys, fumbling for a moment, looking up at Vi, Vi’s cheeks with a light blush, she looked baffled, but even happy.

         “You’re dismissed, officer.” Caitlyn ordered, before stumbling into her place, and shutting the door behind her.

         She should learn to be a _bit_ more patient with her. Vi really was pretty… “interesting”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! This is my first work I've published publicly! If you wish to leave criticism, go ahead, but please just don't go all out and rip me apart! Working on starting a commission page, and if you want to contact me, I'm itsrivawolf on Tumblr! I'm also open to requests!


End file.
